The present invention relates generally to magnetic components for electronic circuits in which the component includes multiple wire windings on a bobbin and a core inserted through the bobbin. The bobbin may have one or more pins to which the windings may be connected The magnetic component may be used as a transformer to couple, distribute, balance or allocate power among different windings on the bobbin.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to a magnetic component apparatus having a large number of windings on a bobbin and a large number of pins on the bobbin to which the windings are to be connected.
Conventional bobbins for magnetic components typically have two pin rails with each rail having multiple pins. Conventional bobbins may have a single row of pins on each pin rail. The problem with such a configuration is that as more windings are added to the bobbin, and therefore more pins are added to the end of the row of pins, the bobbin must necessarily be made wider to accommodate the additional pins. A wider bobbin may also require a wider core. A wider bobbin may also require more insulation material to conform to applicable product safety standards. As such, the overall size as well as the material cost to make the bobbin can increase as more pins are added. This is undesirable because for many applications, space is limited, and a larger magnetic component would be cumbersome and consume valuable space.
What is needed, then, are improvements in a magnetic component apparatus having multiple windings and multiple pins.